


Cognatus

by TheBuggu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Post Predacons Rising, Predacons Rising (Prime Movie), slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Final Gambit: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1083761</p>
<p>A fruition is realized and Shockwave's plan is successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am Ripclaw

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaaaaaa. I take too long to write.

She flew through the sky with ease. She relied on the instincts that immediately began to guide her as soon as she departed from Shockwave's lab. Only one thing concerned her as she flew in Cybertron's empty skies: where were the others? She remembered their voices and scents as she grew in the Hyperevolution chamber.

Shockwave mentioned a threat. Were they in danger? She had an urgent, growing need to find them and to make sure none of the other Predacons were harmed.

She trailed them with their scents; the stronger the scents became, the more she could smell unfamiliar and stranger ones. But, those didn't bother her. She had to find the other Predacons.

As she glided high above the ground she saw a large group of gathered Cybertronians. Autobots... She immediately recognized the Prime and glanced down to observe the brightly colored mech. He was one of the most vivid imprints Shockwave had given her. She made a conflicted growl as her claws twitched in agitation and her tail flicked back and forth. She wanted to make the Autobots repent for what they had done to her kind, but at the same time, she knew the Predacons were more important.

She continued on flying, flapping her wings faster and faster.

The scents of the Predacons led her to a large fortress in the distance. Movement caught her attention in tallest tower of the area and she immediately closed in on it.

She glided to the open pavilion at the very top of the tower and anticipated seeing the other Predacons. A mixture of screams and growls greeted her however as she landed. Three Predacons. And...Starscream? By scent alone, she quickly recognized Darksteel and Skylynx, but the larger Predacon standing in between them surprised her.

Their backs were all turned to her. Each Predacons grabbed at a part of Starscream's armor in their jaw. The Decepticon pleaded and cried for mercy, shrieking in high-pitched wails. She could hear the loud snaps of cracking armor among the loud growls.

She made a soft growl of her own to carefully alert the others and took a few steps forward. She was not timid, but hesitation influenced her actions. Darksteel was the first to notice her and released his grip on Starscream. The blue Predacon quickly transformed and stepped over Starscream.

“Whoa. Look!” Darksteel exclaimed and shoved both other Predacons to get their attention.

She tilted her head and watched as they both stopped their attacks on Starscream and glanced in her direction. She took it as a signal to transform and waited as Darksteel approached. He circled around a few times and stared at her.

“Where'd you come from?” he asked and reached out to poke her shoulder plating. She did not react and simply met the other Predacon's gaze.

“I was released by Shockwave. I was still aging while you two were looking for the remains of our kind,” she replied and stepped past Darksteel, closer to the other two Predacons.

However, Darksteel simply chuckled and followed after her.

At this point, Skylynx and the other Predacon had transformed as well, leaving Starscream pinned to the ground by Skylynx's foot.

“I remember you,” Skylynx replied and glanced down at Starscream. He pressed his foot down and took amusement in the pained cries the Decepticon produced.

She moved closer and stared at the Decepticon before looking up to Predaking himself. She remembered him from Shockwave's imprints and was surprised that he was here as well. For a few minutes she simply stared up at him. She was in awe of how domineering the taller Predacon appeared and how worthy he looked to lead them.

Predaking ignored Starscream and both Skylynx and Darksteel as he moved closer to examine her. “You two did not think to mention one of our kin?” he demanded and looked between Skylynx and Darksteel once.

“We were kind of busy fighting all those fossils, heheh. Remember, Predaking?” Darksteel answered with more laughs and rejoined his place beside Skylynx. He stepped on Starscream's arm and cackled in amusement at his pain.

“Shockwave mentioned that you were fighting a powerful threat. I came as quickly as I could to find you,” she explained and moved closer to Predaking, staring up at him with an expression mixed of confusion and wonder. “But...”

“Yes. There was a foul demon that possessed the remains of our ancestors, but it has been defeated.”

“Oh,” she replied and watched as Darksteel and Skylynx continued to inflict pain on Starscream for their own amusement. “What are you going to do with him?”

She did not feel sorry for the Decepticon, especially not with the knowledge of his actions and the memories she held. He was not innocent. He was one of the Decepticons that caused the many deaths of their Predacon brethren. She was more concerned how the Predacons were taking sadistic pleasure in torturing him and enjoying his pain.

“I want to see how long until his puny arms fall off,” Darksteel said maniacally and growled.

“Save his wings for me,” Skylynx added with a curt laugh of his own.

As the two Predacons reached down for Starscream, the Decepticon quickly sat up. With quivering wings, he scooted back onto the large throne directly behind him. His armor was dented and scratched and wore serious signs of damage.

“P-please! Spare me! I beg of you!” Starscream yelped and weakly pushed at Skylynx's claws. However, Darksteel simply grabbed the Decepticon's head and knelt in front of him.

She frowned as she watched and looked up to Predaking in confusion. She then focused her attention back onto both Skylynx and Darksteel and slowly stepped forward.

Silently, she reached for Darksteel's arm and tugged at it in a gentle manner.

Both Skylynx and Darksteel glanced to each other with confusion. They quickly stood up and stared at her.

“What?” Skylynx questioned and watched her with a perplexed expression.

“I know what happened to the other Predacons,” she explained softly and glanced to Predaking. “It's why....I don't think this should go on.”

“You...know?” Predaking questioned in a surprised and stepped forward, his yellow optics narrowing.

“I do,” she replied and moved her claws onto the Predacon emblem on the center of her gold chest plate.

“Then you also know why Starscream deserves no form of sympathy!” he snarled and stepped forward, towering over her.

“I don't disagree with you. But this?” she asked sadly and gestured down to the beaten mech before them. “Using brute force when he is so...weak? How is it different than what the Decepticons did to our kind?”

“They are cowards! They fear Predacon kind. That is why they chose such dishonorable methods,” Predaking growled and leaned forward.

“We should focus on our kind's growth instead. Vengeance will bring us nothing. It will not revive our fallen kin,” she attempted to reason. Her wings docked behind her in a submissive gesture and she kept her head low.

“Are you suggesting that we should not be allowed revenge for the transgressions of the Decepticons?” he demanded and sidestepped around her.

She did not answer and looked away, arms dropping to both sides without a single word. However, she soon turned back to face Predaking and bowed to him.

“Of course not. I will obey whatever orders you think is best for our kind,” she replied genuinely and kept her head tilted forward.

She could feel the intensity of his optics leering down at her, but she did not react. She did not wish to challenge his authority nor did she think he was not a worthy leader. But surely Predaking could be reasoned with if their current actions would affect their group as a whole.

“What would you do in this situation then?” Predaking questioned and crossed his arms together.

That question was not one she expected to hear.

She blinked and looked up to Predaking silently. The mighty Predacon scowled down at her, but made no other movement. She nearly hesitated when both Skylynx and Darksteel moved their gazes to meet her as well. Starscream's pathetic whines of pain disturbed the otherwise quiet they shared for the moment.

Memories of Starscream's voice immediately seeped into her mind. His orders, insults to Darksteel and Skylynx, displeased screeches. Bright lights accompanied with loud fizzes and crackles. She looked from Skylynx to Darksteel silently and frowned after noticing the scorches scattered across both Predacons' armor.

Anger flared to life.

She snarled and moved her gaze back to Starscream. Her claws clenched into fists as her arms shook in pure rage.

What would stop Starscream from cloning more Predacons? Even if their small group wasn't bothered again, others of their species would surely suffer in their stead.

“Make an example,” she hissed in response.

Instinctively, her tail lifted into the air. The three prong tips flexed open and snapped together repeatedly. Starscream's expression was even more horrified than when she arrived. For a short time, she simply stared down at him.

In an instant, she slammed the tip of her tail down against the metal flooring. The loud clang of the impact echoed throughout the pavilion and was soon followed by a hissing sizzle. She stared down at her tail with surprise and watched as the three prongs dripped with a bright green liquid. Was this one of Shockwave's imprints that he mentioned when he released her?

She moved her optics up from the acid as it ate into the floor to meet Starscream's face. The realization and horror was even more extreme than when she first arrived. His wings were shaking violently and his optic's were glued on her tail and the twisted metal of the melted floor.

“Melt his face off!” Darksteel encouraged from behind her and laughed with more maniacal passion.

With another growl, she stepped forward. She glared at Starscream and leaned forward. Their faceplates were barely inches apart.

“I wonder how long the Predacons suffered when they were killed in that explosion,” her voice grew very low as she lifted her tail. “You Decepticons treated our kind like things you could control... Mere weapons. But that wasn't enough. You became afraid the Predacons were too powerful and sentenced them to death.”

She produced a furious howl and lunged forward. Before she realized it, she held Starscream in the air, one claw wrapped tightly around the Seeker's neck. She lifted her tail up and brushed it against his left wing. Starscream made a pained whine and tried to move his wing away. With a single snarl, she whipped her tail back and and struck the tip of her tail against his wing.

In a flash, Starscream screamed in pain while a small part of his wing broke off. She watched as the venom from her tail ate away into his wing, exposing small layers of metal and circuits. With a snort, she dropped him back onto the throne and watched him writhe in pain.

“Oh, I like this one,” Skylynx said with a dry tone.

She turned back to face Predaking and watched him.

“Death would be too good for him,” she said softly and glared at the ground instead.

“I can see the honesty in your intentions. You do care about our kind,” Predaking replied and placed his large servo against her shoulder plating. She looked up in surprise and watched the other Predacon as he moved around her.

“Consider yourself lucky, Starscream,” Predaking began and smirked at the way the Seeker squirmed uncomfortably, “You shall live for now. But, remember this while you hide away and heal from your injuries. The Predacons are no longer tools for _your_ war.”

Without another word, Predaking turned away and stepped towards the outer edge of the pavilion. Darksteel gave Starscream a menacing chuckle and Skylynx smirked as they followed after Predaking. She wasted no time before accompanying them as well.

She didn't give Starscream any more acknowledgment as they continued to walk further away from the injured Decepticon. 

As Darksteel and Skylynx transformed, she blinked in confusion and stepped closer to Predaking. He said nothing and watched as the two ascended to the sky. Darksteel rolled over a few times as he glided around and began to fly after Skylynx. Skylynx roared in response and playfully lead the other Predacon in pursuit. 

She couldn't help to smile as she watched the two. This is how their kind should exist. Happy, free, content. Not as weapons. 

Thoughts of the Predacons who had fallen plagued her mind. Her claws flexed repeatedly and she bowed her head in a guilty manner. The more she thought about their fallen kin, the more she wondered if it was better that they had been spared from the treatment Darksteel and Skylynx received.

But, it still angered her. 

“What is your name?” Predaking suddenly asked, stirring her from her thoughts. 

She opened her mouth to respond, but shut it just as quickly. She...didn't have a name. 

She then glanced back up to Predaking, observing her how silence gave him a quizzical expression.

“What's wrong?” He was not so much confused, but simply concerned, she guessed by his tone.

“I remember Shockwave's voice referring to me as numbers...I think. I was just another clone to them,” she replied and frowned. She returned to watching the two Predacons flying above, but the frown did not leave her face. 

“Then why not give yourself a name? You are more than numbers. You are one of us and you belong with us,” Predaking responded. She noticed how his voice was unusually softer. 

She silently glanced back to Predaking and stared at him for a short time. Her tail swayed back and forth on level with the floor. Bringing one hand to rest against her side, she then lifted her tail into the air and stared down at it.

“Ripclaw,” she said suddenly and smiled, “Yes. I am Ripclaw.”

She watched Darksteel and Skylynx again with a burning sense of pride. She had a name now. There were other Predacons as well. They would thrive together. 

“A suiting name,” Predaking agreed before he stepped past her. 

As she opened her mouth to reply to the Predacon, movement in the distance caught her attention. At first, it was just a few, but very noticeable flashes. She even glanced up to Predaking again to gauge how concerned their leader was. Suddenly, a multitude of colors erupted in the horizon and she gazed at the awe inspiring sight. From the tip of the spiral, many bright orbs flew out in every direction. Even Darksteel and Skylynx had paused in their games to watch.

In mere moments, many of the strange orbs closed in the distance. Ripclaw took a single step back in surprise as hundreds of the orbs flew past the tower top. Predaking looked at the mass of passing lights silently, turning his stare over his shoulder every few seconds. 

She glanced up to Darksteel and Skylynx, afraid that the two would be injured from contact with the orbs. But oddly enough, they were unscathed as they hovered in the sky.

Ripclaw froze as one of the balls of light flew up to her and levitated close to her face, as if studying her. 

“What are these?” she asked and gently poked it. It looked a lot smaller compared to the many others passing by, barely big enough to fit in her palm.

“Sparks,” Predaking explained, but did not bother to look at her. When she looked to him again, she recognized the hopeful expression he held. 

She nodded in understanding and stared down at the spark. She slowly tilted her head and flicked her wings up and down. It felt so warm and full of energy.

“Perhaps,” Ripclaw said and slowly nudged the spark to continue on, “some of them...There could be Predacons among them?” she suggested. It would be wonderful to find even more of their kind somewhere on the planet. 

Just as quickly as the spiral of colorful sparks appeared, it was gone. Aside from a few straggling sparks, the majority bulk of them had already disappeared into the horizon.

Predaking nodded and finally moved his gaze back towards her. 

“It seems we will be quite busy searching in the near future,” Predaking began and observed as Darksteel and Skylynx resumed chasing after one another, “For now, let us find a suitable home.”

She nodded in agreement and they both reverted back into their beast modes. With a single, booming roar, Predaking took to the sky. Ripclaw paused to glance back to Starscream before following. His red optics quickly darted away from staring, instead moving to look at the ground with feigned interest. The Seeker had not moved from his huddled position on the throne, most likely because of the pain or the fear.

Ripclaw made a loud snout and growled at Starscream as a warning. Now that she had his scent, it would be possible to track him in the future. It might have been foolish, but Ripclaw wanted to be hopeful that he would stop cloning Predacons for selfish gain.

Without another thought, she took into the air and trailed behind the three Predacons.

Ripclaw took time to enjoy the flight this time. She felt at ease now. The other Predacons were safe. They were going to find a home. A home where they could thrive together. Maybe they would find other Predacons in the future, or maybe not.

But right now, they had each other to depend on.

She made a happy growl as she glided closely behind Predaking and watched as Skylynx and Darksteel pester each other through subtle nudges through their tails.

Ripclaw...

Yes. She liked that name.

 


	2. Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Predacons haven't been together for long, but Darksteel and Skylynx are already causing mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyya. I know I haven't been active with anything and I feel really bad. :C This is actually a short thing I wrote last year for a thing on tumblr, but I forgot to put it on here. It's not much of an update, but this is just a kind of thing to let people know I'm still alive and something they can read at least for now. xD
> 
> But on a more serious note, things have been a bit...chaotic. I've managed to get my depression better managed and have been taking medication for both it and my hypothyroidism. And I've started a new job just this past month. So, let me try to plan things out a bit to hopefully write when I can.

“What...are those?” Ripclaw asked, pointing to the squirming things Darksteel and Skylynx held in their claws. When she had returned from exploring the border of their established territory, she found the other two Predacons crouching beside each other; whispering and snickering mischievously.

When they heard her voice, both Skylynx and Darksteel quickly stood up in alert, staring at her with wide optics. There was a total of three of the odd...creatures. One each in Skylynx and Darksteel's claws, the other on the ground by their feet.

“We found them. With the Autobots,” Skylynx replied and smirked. “And borrowed them.”

Darksteel giggled maniacally and lifted his claw up. “They're soft and squishy.”

Ripclaw growled and took a few steps closer. “The Autobots could have followed you back here. Predaking said to not--”

“Predaking this, Predaking that. You follow his orders all the time. So boring,” Skylynx snapped back.

Ripclaw snarled and quickly glared at the ground. It hadn't been long since she met up with the other Predacons, after Shockwave released her from his lab.

“He knows what's best for us,” Ripclaw explained with a much softer tone. She released a loud snort of frustration and quickly lifted her gaze back to her brothers. “You both need to take your turn with patrols.”

Darksteel and Skylynx gaped at her.

“What.” Darksteel had an irritated tone. “But we didn't get to play with these yet.”

“You want to tell Predaking what you did then?” Ripclaw asked and folded her arms together.

The creature on the ground piped up after a moment of silence and began to kick at Skylynx. “Put 'em down, ya overgrown lizards! Or you'll deal with me.”

Ripclaw was surprised by the sheer amount of bravado it displayed.

“I wonder what you'd look like after being stepped on,” Skylynx drawled in response and not-so gently nudged the creature away with a swift push of his foot.

Ripclaw slowly stepped forward and held out both claws to Skylynx and Darksteel. They shared a short stare and grumbled under breath before handing the creatures over.

“You're never fun,” Darksteel stated with a pout. Skylynx growled in agreement.

“Don't bring anything else back either. Stay away from the Autobots.”

With a last growl, both Predacons transformed into their beast forms and stalked out of the cave.

Ripclaw then turned her attention to the tiny creatures in each servo and slowly moved into a kneeling position. She slowly and awkwardly placed them both on their feet by the third creature and stared down at them, watching how they quickly backed away after being released.

“Are you Autobots?” Ripclaw asked hesitantly and sat down.

“We totally are!” the gutsy one spoke up again and placed both hands on its hips. “And when the others find us, you're going to be sorry.”

Ripclaw shifted to one side, with her tail tapping the ground behind her several times. She continued to watch the tiny things, noting how they were barely as long as her digit. They were all bipedal and each wore an odd looking shell.

“You are small Autobots...” she mused and extended a claw out. The same creature moved forward and punched at it with a tiny fist.

The tallest of the three quckly followed and yanked its cohort back away. “Easy, Miko,” it hissed to the other. It then stepped forward and gazed up at Ripclaw nervously. “Look...We'll tell the Autobots that this was all a misunderstanding, but we need to get back to them. Please.”

“Yeah, you're lucky that Tweedledee and Tweedledum didn't puncture our suits!” Another outburst from the gutsy one.

“Suits?” Ripclaw questioned with a genuinely curious tone.

“It's how we breathe,” the third and smallest one finally spoke up. It had stayed partially hidden behind the other two.

“Then, this only complicates things with the Autobots,” Ripclaw said aloud, more to herself than anyone. Predaking would not be pleased with this turn of events.

“Can you take us back? Please?” the tallest one spoke again.

Ripclaw was met with three sets of pleading stares. She stood up from the ground and stared down at the three creatures. They were nearly specks to her standing at full height.

She was not comfortable with the idea of being around the Autobots, but it could save them from being attacked in retaliation. She nodded and gazed down at them again. “How do you feel about flying?”

Her question was met with a series of nervous chuckles, except for vigorous and excited clapping coming from the one called 'Miko'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd that's it for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great, but comments are love. :3
> 
> Please let me know if you see any spelling/grammatical errors.


End file.
